


Making Partner

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to make partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Partner

"No," Severus said, never looking up from the apothecary inventory sheets spread out before him.

Hermione leaned against the counter next to him and folded her arms. "All you have to do is sign the forms. I have them right here and an owl waiting to take them to the Ministry." She pointed across the room; an owl stood on the desk, looking bored.

"Absolutely not," Severus snapped.

"You want to expand the business, and I have the funds. You won't accept a loan from me, although that's what friends do," her tone was pointed, "so taking me as your partner is the logical solution."

"Majority partner, you mean." He looked up. "It will cost more to expand the shop than I've already invested. If the Ministry hadn't seized every knut I had—"

"That wasn't fair, but at least you were pardoned. Dumbledore should never have asked you—"

He shook his head. "Let's not discuss that again."

"Very well." She shrugged. "You won't accept a loan; you won't make me your partner, and you can't expand without money...." She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Marry me."

His mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Marry me," she repeated, enunciating carefully.

He stared as if she'd sprouted horns.

She sighed. "Husband and wife? With this ring? Does any of that sound familiar?"

His mouth closed with an audible snap before he spoke. "I realise that we've been seeing each other for a few months—"

"Not months, Severus, years," she said. "It's been over two years since I first asked you to dinner."

He blinked. "It's been that long?"

Hermione snorted. "I think I'll go with "time flies when you're having fun" and feel flattered instead of angry over that remark. Anyway, you should marry me. You'd accept your wife as financial partner, wouldn't you?"

He nodded, but still looked gobsmacked. "But why would you want to marry me?" he finally blurted.

She held up one finger. "You're intelligent." A second finger lifted. "You're never boring." A third finger raised. "You shag like a demon."

He flushed, but tilted his head inquisitively.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't fish for compliments, Severus, it's rude. Besides, that's enough, isn't it? What more do I need?"

"There's usually some mention of emotion," he said stiffly.

Her expression softened, and she reached up to brush the hair away from his eyes. "You must already know that I love you. You're as short-tempered as a hippogriff; you pout if you don't get your way, and you hate my friends. Why else would I be here if I didn't love you?"

"Yes," he said abruptly.

"What?" It was her turn to blink.

He watched her intently. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Hermione smiled and flung her arms around him. "And you?" she murmured. "Do you care for me?"

He nuzzled her neck. "I love you." His hand cupped her breast, one thumb lazily stroking her nipple. "But if Potter asks, I'm only marrying you for the money."

Hermione laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community romancingwizard prompt "An Evening with Severus Snape"


End file.
